<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sinister Soda! by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647885">The Sinister Soda!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic'>ImGonnaWriteAFanfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:42:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper drinks a weird Fanta and it causes problems!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sinister Soda!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I am thirsty," Dipper said. So he went to get a drink from the store.</p><p>"I can't decide what to drink," Dipper said. He couldn't decide what drink he should get.</p><p>Then he decided that he would drink Fanta. He bought a Fanta at the store and he drank it. It was really good, so when he got back to the Mystery Shack he told Mabel. "I got a Fanta and it was really good," he said.</p><p>"Fanta is good," Mabel said. Then she turned into a Fanta.</p><p>"Oh, no!" Dipper said. "The Fanta I drank was a magic Fanta and now if I get other people to say Fanta they turn into Fanta!"</p><p>Dipper picked up the Fanta that was Mabel and he took it to the store where he bought the Fanta.</p><p>"Are you returning the Fanta?" the person at the store said. They thought the Mabel Fanta was the Fanta he bought before.</p><p>"No, you gave me a bad Fanta!" Dipper said. "It turned my sister into Fanta. This is my sister!"</p><p>"Oh, sorry. I guess I gave you the wrong one. Here's the antidote," The store person said.</p><p>"Okay, thank you," Dipper said and he took the antidote. He poured it in the Mabel Fanta and she turned back to normal.</p><p>"Also you have to have another antidote so nobody else will turn into Fanta," the store person said. Then they turned into Fanta because they said Fanta because of Dipper!</p><p>"Oh, no! They didn't give me the antidote yet so I don't know what to do!" Dipper said. He and Mabel went to the backroom of the store and they looked around until they found more of the Fanta antidote that turned Mabel back to normal. Then Dipper put the antidote in the store person Fanta.</p><p>"Thanks for saving me!" the store person said. Then they gave Dipper the other antidote and he drank it so no one else would turn into Fanta.</p><p>"Hooray for Fanta!" Mabel said.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>